


SCARY HOMESTUCK STORY

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: this is sad and scary story aboat tereesi pyrope





	SCARY HOMESTUCK STORY

SCARY HOMESTUCK STORY   
CREEPYPASTA   
BASED ON TERESI PYROPE   
once day Teresi was fighting vriska and Teresi kill him vriska about dieing then vriska KILL TERESI SHE CUT HIM EYE teresi then cry VRISKA THEN RAPE TERESI teresi was cryeng about getting rape VRISKA THEN ATE HIM EYEBALLS this is the story of teresi getinv blind   
NOTE I NEVER PLAYED HOMESTUCK I ONLY READ THE WIKI OF IT IT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD GAME SO I MADE STORY ON IT **** <strike></strike>


End file.
